Lady of Mordor
by blahblah
Summary: She has dwelled in the realm of Mordor and now is released to kill the one who holds the One Ring and bring it to Sauron. But friendship and her forgotten past are delaying her quest and time is slipping quickly...
1. Fuinwen of Mordor

****

Lady of Mordor

~¤~¤~

Disclaimer_: I do not own anything except for the plot and unrecognizable characters. _

****

Chapter One

__

Fuinwen of Mordor

~ * * * ~ 

__

Darkness.

It surrounded her and pressed down on her. A blanket of darkness suffocated her in black. 

__

Emptiness.

It filled her heart and soul with no living hope inside her, reducing it to emptiness. Her heart was empty, black and torn. 

__

Mordor. 

The name made shivers run down her spine. It was her dreaded home where she would stay with no escape.

Fuinwen of Mordor sat in the corner of her dark cell filled with only black. The only source of light was the flickering torches on the dull stone walls behind the bars. 

__

Fuinwen... In her mind, she laughed bitterly. A name **they **dubbed her: Fuinwen of Mordor, servant of darkness. Once she was Maloth, gold flower of Imladris where she once had dwelled in peace and harmony. 

Imladris seemed like a distant memory forgotten under the darkness looming in her mind. She had once known her true identity but now it was well forgotten. 

Her golden hair was specked with dirt and was in disarray. Her gown was stained with her own dried blood and her eyes were filled with emptiness. The pools of green had no emotion in them but shrouded with emptiness and darkness reflecting the land of Mordor, which was _only _darkness and emptiness.

The darkness had consumed her, leaving her mindless. She cared no more about life but only death. She wished death on herself as days inched by slowly. She was losing her mind and she could feel it in her heart. 

She could no longer control herself but only think dark thoughts with no meaning. The Land of the Shadow had reduced her to nothing but an empty shadow. 

She was bitter and cold and no longer cared about good nor evil. She did not care. She had forgotten emotion and life but only the Void and death. 

And in the shadows, she cursed the orders she was given. The orders she was soon forced to fulfill. The memory stung her for it was still fresh in her mind only occurring hours ago. 

__

The Orc pushed her roughly to the grounds, her knees crashing onto the hard stone. Raising her head slightly, she caught the Orc's master who was another Orc, yet larger and more menacing. He spoke to her with bitterness and spite.

"The Lord commands you to fulfill his wishes, She-Elf_," he said as he spat before her knees. Surprising, she heard a hoarse voice retort. _

"I will not," it snarled. She recognized the voice as her own but her tongue had wrapped around the wrong words to utter to an Orc. A whip lashed her skin with a sting of pain and she accepted the pain without wincing. 

"You will not, She-Elf? Insolence will not _be accepted by the Lord," he said wickedly. "His wills will be done. Will you not hear his wishes, fool?"_

She did not answer and the Orc continued. "He wishes for you to kill the one who carries his Ring and bring the Ring to him." She laughed coldly. 

"I will not," she snarled. The Orc laughed. "You will not, Elf_?" he sneered. "You are binded to the Dark Lord if you wish it or not. You _must _obey his orders and or face his wrath. He has punishments you would fear for you do not fear our whips after we have whipped you countless times. He will make you feel pain again and his magic is strong..." He waved his hand and two Orcs emerged from the shadows, one holding a bowl filled with glowing embers, still hot. _

Fuinwen screamed as the glowing iron pressed against her skin, burning. She shook violently as the piece of iron was removed from her skin and a mark, a mark of Sauron was placed on her arm, glowing red. 

"You are bound to his wills," the Orc said disappearing as he walked down the corridor. Two Orcs pulled on her arms and dragged her to her cell. 

The mark was cool and the pain had disappeared. A skull was pressed onto her arm, permanent and ugly. She closed her eyes, releasing the sleeve, allowing the cloth to cover her arm. 

"You leave soon, fool," a snarl said from behind the bars of her cell. "When day falls, you shall leave. Eat." The Orc flung a loaf of bread through the bars and placed a bowl of bitter water she had drunk for years in Mordor. 

She waited until the Orc disappeared before scrambling across the straw on the floor and devoured the loaf hungrily. Fuinwen sipped the bowl of water, ignoring its bitter taste on her tongue but nourishing it.

Several gulps were taken before the water disappeared and she flung the bowl into the corner where it stayed. Her face emotionless, she slid back into the shadows where she closed her eyes, trying to forget the present. 

Hours passed and she sat in the corner, drifting off to sleep now and then. The sound of the bars opening was rang in her ears and she opened her eyes to see an Orc, towering over her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly outside into the dark corridor. "Your horse is waiting. You shall leave now."

~ * * * ~


	2. A Lesson Learned

****

Lady of Mordor

****

~¤~¤~

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except for the plot and unrecognizable characters. _

****

Chapter Two

__

A Lesson Learned

~ * * * ~

"Do _not _fail," were the Orc's words as he watched her mount the brown steed, pawing the ground gently. 

"I..." She hesitated suddenly. "Won't..." Her voice was barely audible, a ghost of a whisper. She turned to stare at the Orc, unshed tears glittering in her eyes. She _wanted _to fail, she _wanted _to leave. But she couldn't.

"Good," the Orc snarled as he fumbled with his belt. He shoved a sheathed sword into her arms. She felt its heavy weight under her and her arms started to shake violently. The Orc sneered at her with a mocking smile on his face. 

"You cannot even hold a _simple _sword!" he sneered. "I cannot believe the Lord wants a _She-Elf _of all creatures kill a well guarded Hobbit!" He snatched the sword, relieving her of its weight and started to search inside his armor. His hand emerged with a sheathed dagger, his black stained fingers wrapped around it and he tossed it to Fuinwen. 

"Go," he said, the mocking sneer still on his face. "I expect you shall return, but I doubt it. I shall be highly surprised if you do return _alive_." Fuinwen merely nodded and kicked the stallion's side gently.

The horse, in return, began to gallop across the barren land of Mordor riddled with ash and dust. The black sky hung above her, stained with ash as well as the ground. The wind whistled in her ears as she rode on, escaping the sight of Barad-dur. 

Her hand gripped tightly onto the thong tied around the horse. She felt _fear _in building in her heart. A fear of falling, a fear of the future, a fear of _change_... 

As her eyes watched the sky ahead, a thin line of dark blue was seen, separating the black sky of Mordor from itself. A spark of relief flowed through her but she was still afraid of what was lying before her feet. 

She urged her steed to ride faster, desperate to reach the thin blue line, escaping the darkness she had seen for _too _long. The blue sky seemed so far but she continued riding. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she would see a clear night sky she had longed to see for years.

Her eyes slowly opened. A dark blue sky hung above her specked with glowing stars and a bright beautiful moon. She breathed the fresh crisp air of autumn and stared behind her. The darkness of Mordor was far behind her.

__

Run away... A voice whispered inside her head, urging her. She stared at the grassy hills beyond her reach and she turned back to Mordor, the dark barren wasteland. 

The voice whispered in her mind again with the same request. Her horse had suddenly reduced its gallop to a slow walk and now she was holding the reins uncertainly. 

__

"The Hobbit lies in Rivendell, the Elven refuge," the Orc said, pulling a horse behind him. "He holds the Ring..."

She nudged her horse, turning left, turning away from Rivendell. She kicked her steed in the side gently and she rode down the grassy hills without a care.

As long as she did not go to Mordor again. 

But her foolishness cost her pain. The Eye watched her ever closely and knew what she did. Fuinwen continued riding over the hills when she screamed at the pain she felt in her arm. Snatching her sleeve, she pulled it up to see the mark glowing red. She felt her arm on fire and tears streamed down her face as she screamed in agony.

It felt as though the piece of iron was pressed upon her arm again but much worse, burning through her skin. The pain soon disappeared and her screaming silenced. 

The peaceful atmosphere was restored again and the red faded from the mark and the pain disappeared. Fearfully, she steered her stallion around, towards Rivendell. 

Sauron was giving her no other choice but to kill the Hobbit. 

~ * * * ~

****

A/N: _Thank you for the review! I'll try to not make Fuinwen a Mary-Sue as hard as I can but I only wrote this for fun. And thanks for the compliment(s)... _

It's quite flattering especially since I'm younger than 13! I'm glad you think it's well written.

~blahblah~ 


	3. The Road Goes Ever On and On

****

Lady of Mordor

~¤~¤~

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except for the plot and unrecognizable characters. _

****

Chapter Three

__

The Road Goes Ever On and On...

~ * * * ~

She chose a route _around _the White City towards Rivendell, the Elven refuge. Her horse was quick and graceful and easily reached Rauros Fall at the break of dawn. The dark blue sky speckled with glowing stars had disappeared, replaced with a pale pink, streaked with orange as the Sun crept slowly over the green hills and bare tree branches (for it was fall, nearing winter). 

The crashing sound of the waterfall was heard as she stopped on the grounds of Emyn Muil, bare and dark. She rode until a sea of trees concealed her from sight, dark and mysterious, whispering and speaking.

Fuinwen dismounted her dark stallion and allowed him to drink from the river, Anduin as she neared the trees, searching for fallen branches for firewood. 

A wind rushed past her, caked with winter frost. She shivered as the wind penetrated her tattered light gown, covered with holes, caked with dry blood. 

Fallen branches were one of the very few in her arms. Her firewood consisted of twigs and broken sticks as well as thick heavy fallen branches she dragged towards the shore where her horse stood, his tail swaying back and forth. 

She gently placed the firewood onto the ground, a series of soft clunks followed. Fuinwen crawled towards the shore, edging closer to the water. The sound of crashing water rung clearly in her Elven ears. Her fingers touched the clear, cool water and her hand disappeared underneath the water, wrapping its fingers around a slimy rock beneath the riverbank. 

Her hand emerged from the water, wet but clutching a dark rock, stained with water. Another rock was seen on the shore, large and heavy, buried deep inside the earth. She struck the rock she held in her hands against the larger rock. 

A series of sparks flew onto the firewood nearby and diminished. She continued striking the rock, watching sparks fly onto the dry branches and twigs until the sparks transformed into a small, crackling fire. Fuinwen yawned and stared at the pale blue sky above, her eyes illuminated by the Sun, shining from beneath the trees. 

It was morning and the first sign of daylight stung her eyes. Too long had she dwelled in the shadows of black and _now _the Sun smiled down on her. The fire was still crackling near her and she ate the black bread of Mordor and drank from the Anduin. The water was pure and sweet to her tongue as she sipped from her cupped hands. 

It was cool and crisp, as an autumn's day and sweet and pure as the Sun and dawn, unlike the bitter water of Mordor. She savored the water as she drank to her heart's content. Her loaf of bread was devoured, washed down by the water, its foul taste washed away from her tongue.

The fire slowly weakened and only embers and ashes remained. She was tired and weak and she was not near Rivendell still. The realm of Lorien lied ahead, another Elven refuge. Her muscles ached as she mounted her steed.

She squeezed his sides with her heels and in reply, he flew across the barren land of Emyn Muil, jumping gracefully and lightly over the sharp rocks littering the ground. 

__

I am near Lorien, she thought slowly as her steed halted to a stop. "Avoid the woods of the Elven refuge, Lorien," she whispered.

__

"Avoid the woods of the Elven refuge, Lorien," the Orc snapped. "The Elf witch will try to stop you for she knows all." 

A fear erupted inside her, her heart pounding against her ribs. "For she knows all," she whispered. Did the Orc speak the truth? Did this Elf witch know all?

Shaking her head, she kicked the sides of her stallion causing him to gallop quickly across the land. "Ride harder!" she hissed to the horse. Rivendell was still far from her reach and she also needed to journey _around _the Misty Mountains and through Hollin.

The Sun was now hovering above her, lighting the trees surrounding her. The sound of Nimrodel echoed in her ears as she past Lorien. The sound of gurgling water mingled with the sound of sweet singing soothed her gently.

__

The Road goes ever on and on...

~ * * * ~

****

A/N: _Thank you for the reviews: Enednilwen, Evenstar. I'm sorry it's not getting too much into action or adventure yet but I assumed it would take a while to travel to Rivendell from Mordor. I'm doing this book verse except for some parts where it is fairly long. And I forgot about the mark of Sauron. *hits head* I'm stupid. I'll fix that. _

__

R&R! 


	4. Lothlorien

****

Lady of Mordor

~¤~¤~

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything except for the plot and unrecognizable characters._

****

Chapter Four

__

Lothlorien

~ * * * ~

The sound of Nimrodel faded slowly but still rang in her ears. Her horses slowed to a walk, allowing the calming song of Nimrodel soothe her gently. 

She almost forgot her journey, she almost forgot about Sauron, about the mark on her skin... _Almost_. 

A faint golden light between the bare trees caught her eye as she stared over her shoulder. _Lothlorien_. 

She did not notice her horse had stopped for she was too busy, admiring the golden glow of Lorien and the Sun twinkling upon the dark branches of the trees, towering her. The wind whistled in her ear. 

But slowly she realized there was no wind. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of an arrow flying towards her shoulder but there was no time to avoid its wrath. It planted itself deep into her shoulder and she bit her lip to prevent from screaming. 

The arrow was buried deep in her shoulder. Blood dripped from her shoulder, staining her gown she wore. She lifted her head, her vision becoming blurry. She saw dark shapes, running towards her, growls escaping their lips.

__

Orcs... Darkness washed over her as a blanket of black began to cover her eyes slowly. Pain slowly overpowered her and her vision was black. Thoughts disappeared and everything was silent as she fell off her horse and became unconscious, drowning her darkness.

~ * * * ~

"She stirs," a voice echoed in her ears. 

A soft groan escaped her lips and pain became to flood through her body. She felt weak and fragile and her eyelids were heavy as she tried to lift them. 

Slowly the darkness ebbed away and a golden glow filled her eye, illuminating the dark sky. It was night and the only sounds heard were the singing of crickets and the crackling of flames. 

__

Fire? She slowly lifted her head weakly, struggling to sit. Her energy slowly dissolved as she struggled but managed to sit. Her head became to spin as she stared at the small fire crackling at her feet. 

"You should save your energy, _arwen nin*_," said a voice startling her slightly. Turning round, she stared at a pair of glowing blue eyes. Emerging from the shadows of the night, an Elf towered above her, tall and beautiful, yet stern and serious. 

His golden tresses were neatly twisted into elegant braids and his face was smooth and young but old and looked as though he had seen many winters. The pair of glowing eyes belonged to him, glittering in the firelight. He wore strange clothing, unfamiliar to her but then she had only seen Orc armor and her tattered white gown she wore for many years. 

"What did you call me?" Fuinwen asked slightly frightened, inching away from him but she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She stared down at her arm, only to find a deep wound, cleaned of blood but the arrow was gone. 

"My lady," he answered, kneeling down to examine her wound. A hiss slipped through her gritted teeth as he touched the wound. "It is poisoned as I had feared." 

"Who are you?" she asked, fear evident in her voice, slipping away from his touch but she felt her strength, fading slowly. Her head began to spin again. 

"Haldir of Lothlorien," he answered. "Allow me to tend your wound. It is poisoned as many arrows of Orcs are. We are close to Lorien. I have no skill to heal a poisoned wound but only tend. I will take you to Lorien to be healed."

"No," she whispered. "Don't take me... I can't." She edged away from him, turning her head, searching vainly for her horse to escape. "No." Her head began to spin again, energy slowly ebbing away. "No..." 

Haldir looked confused but determined. "I will take you to Lorien to be healed, milady! I cannot leave my own kind in the woods alone to die!"

"Yes, you can!" she cried, feeling pain rising again. "I will travel, poisoned or not!" She struggled to her feet and began to walk forward, her feet heavy. 

"You will die and I will not allow that," Haldir said fiercely, striding toward her, scooping her into his arms. She struggled vainly but darkness overcame her and she fell in unconscious as the poison rapidly spread.

~ * * * ~

Haldir walked into the healing rooms, staring at the She-Elf. Her golden tresses were dull and stained with dirt as well as her pale cheeks. Scars were scattered across her face, some small and minor, some large and gruesome. Her lips were pale and cold.

Her white tattered gown hung loosely on her and was stained with blood. Eyelids hid her eyes, which he distantly remembered as green orbs filled with painful memories. 

But it had been a month and a few weeks since he had seen them. She was struggling against the poison but it was strong and slowly overpowered her. Her life hung on the edge of a knife. 

Haldir thought this Elf was strange from others. Very strange... She was not as beautiful as most She-Elves and a strange darkness surrounded her features. 

Turning away from her cold lifeless face, the marchwarden walked out of the flet slowly, facing the morning. A cold bitter winter wind caressed his face and the golden glow of the Sun mingled with the mallorn trees twinkled in his eyes. 

The beauty of Lorien was beyond words. The golden leaves of the mallorn trees glowed with a golden light touched with silver. White niphredil and yellow elanor, winter flowers, glowed with a silver light on the unfaded grass. 

Haldir ignored the wind for he was an Elf; they do not feel warm nor cold. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes settled on Rúmil and Orophin, his brothers whose golden tresses shined in the sunlight. 

"Good morning," he said smiling at his brothers who frowned slightly. 

"Good morning," Rùmil replied. "Orcs have been passing through Lorien's borders..." He frowned and Orophin stared at the horizon, watching the golden Sun glitter behind the treetops, orange streaks in the pale sky. 

"And we have watch also," Haldir said. "Come, do not delay. Orcs will come quickly if there is no one watching on the northern borders." Orophin grinned weakly and followed his older brother, walking underneath the mallorn trees. 

Silence filled the air as they continued to trudge on for hours before stopping at their positions, only speaking when needed.

The soft gurgling of Nimrodel was heard, mingled with a sweet voice of song. Haldir listened to the soothing sound quietly as his keen eyes searched for any signs of Orcs. 

Orophin's voice pierced the air like a dagger suddenly. "I hear a song," he said. "A song only our kinsman would know." 

~ * * * ~

Fuinwen stirred slightly, the darkness covering her eyes ebbing away ever so slowly. 

~ * * * ~

****

A/N: _I have an idea with the skull mark. I'm going to keep that instead of changing it and to those who thought she was going to Rivendell, you were wrong. Don't be impatient to know what happens later because I'm going to make you all hang onto the page when you read it. _


	5. AN: Sorry!

A/N: Sorry, I have not given up on this story! Just to let you know. Thank you for all the supporting reviews, I really appreciate it. I have writer's block with this story so thank you for your patience. I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
